Love's a Game
by KianajLau
Summary: In which Biana hosts a game show for those trying to find love and Keefe is a contestant. I mean, she technically has done her job if she finds him a lover, right? Maybe he doesn't fall in love with a contestant, but who said he had to? Keefiana Mortal AU. Unknown Fan!
1. Chapter 1

"And welcome back to-" the hostess paused as she pointed her mic at the crowd. "Loves. A. Game!" The people cheered and Biana, who was often called the Matchmaker, smiled. "Settle down," she spoke in a fun yet smooth voice, laughing lightly, "This is just another one of those love game shows where they stick two people in closets and hope they fall in love, right?" The crowd booed. "No, we're different. We don't make our contestants pay hundreds of dollars just for them to play seven minutes in heaven," I laughed at that. She was so right about the other shows. I hadn't seen hers, but Fitz said he knew the hostess really well and that this show would _actually_ help me find a girlfriend.

"Today, we have ten contestants! Sophie Foster, will you please come up?" A blonde girl with brown eyes walked on stage from the other wing and caught my eye. She rolled her eyes playfully and I smirked. "Tell us a bit about yourself, Sophie." Sophie tugged on an eyelash. Weird. "Um, well, my friend's dragged me here. She stuck her tongue out slightly at Biana. "I immerse myself in my studies and have skipped several grades. I was a foster child, you could say," some people laughed at her pun. "I never knew my real parents and there was a switch up at the nursery so my parents took home the wrong kid. They had to leave and, well, they died." The crowd 'awed' and I rolled my eyes at their fakeness. "I temporarily lived with my friend's family before another family chose to adopt me. All in all, I consider myself really lucky. My friends will always be there for me, I know that, and… yeah. I'm not looking for anything serious right now."

The Matchmaker nodded, "Thank you, Sophie. Stina Heks, will you please…" I drowned everyone out. What would I say? Obviously that Sophie girl knew Biana, but me? I'm not looking for love. Girls follow me around like flies swarm around sh¡t. I had flings, one night stands, you could say, and even though I'm not proud of it, I haven't really done anything to change my behavior. "So, what are you looking for in a man?"

I looked up to see a new girl had come up on stage. Short girl, pretty blonde hair, blue eyes. Nothing that special, but she was cute. "I'm looking for a guy who's willing to put up with my annoying habits. I need him to be willing to listen to me when I need to rant, but not smother me with sympathy or pity. I love a guy with a sense of humor. And he has to have a killer smile." Biana nodded, laughing slightly at the last part.

Biana was, to saw at the very least, gorgeous. She had luscious, wavy, long dark hair with bright teal eyes, hidden slightly by long, dark eyelashes. Her cheeks her rosy and pink. Tiny freckles, barely there and really hard to see, dusted her cheeks. She had, kill me now, the most beautiful lips I'd ever seen. Hey, at least I hadn't gone so low as to say- holy cow, her breasts… Okay, _now_ I've really stooped that low. "… Keefe Sencen!" I mussed up my hair before smirking confidently and walking on stage. I flopped into the chair, flashing her a smile. She blushed lightly, but didn't miss a beat in greeting me. She must've gotten used to my kind of behavior from other guys before me. I wonder if she's single… "So, you're the famous Keefe Sencen my brother's always talking about?" I was shocked but didn't let it show, "Yeah, I am the _famous_ Keefe Sencen, and you are..?" The audience laughed.

"Oh, I am so sorry! I am but a humble girl. My name is Biana Vacker. I have a question for you though."

"Shoot."

"May I have your signature?" And then the crowd went at it again. It wasn't _that_ funny, but it was cute when she said it. "So, Keefe, let's get straight to the point." I nodded. "What do you want in a future girlfriend?" I pretended to mull it over, "Well, she has to have long, dark, and curly hair. Teal eyes are a must. Let me think…" I stared off into the distance, stroking an imaginary beard. "She has to be a host of her own show and," I paused, "sitting right next across from me." I turned to face her more and smirked again. These people honestly needed to find something better to do, because they kept laughing at literally _everything_ Biana and I said or did.

She actually laughed, though, to my surprise. Then she stopped. She held the earpiece and then spoke up. "I am sorry guys, we only have nine contestants today and the show is ending early." I was shocked. Just my luck. The crowd booed. "I'm sorry," she apologized, "I really am, but Keefe and I have to get ready for our date. After all, he did choose me." I laughed wildly and the people followed.

This actually wasn't going to be so bad.


	2. AN

Hi, so I'm just going to put this AN in a bunch of stories and... well, I just reread all of my stories and now I want to continue some of those, so I'll probably write them tomorrow. When I post this, don't expect an update immediately. Not even within a few days. maybe a week or so. I am posting this to notify you all that I will START writing again, and I also reread a lot and found a lot of typos and errors. So, yeah. These are the stories I want to continue and... yeah.

~ KianajLau, November 10, 2017. Besides, Star's Magic, I've been pretty inactive. Sorry.

AN WILL BE DELETED ONCE CHAPTERS ARE UP, BECAUSE AN'S ARE HORRIBLE WHEN YOU'RE EXPECTING FIVE CHAPTERS AND THERE ARE ONLY FOUR BECAUSE THERE ARE AN'S AND UGGHHHH


End file.
